Over
by kishi.tenshi
Summary: Ruka Nogi would be Hotaru Imai's model no more? Then who would be her next victim?


**A/N: Wow! I got lost of time until I saw my email, which I really have lots of story updates and I happened to questioned myself, "When was the last time that I wrote a story?", and I felt like, "Oh my goodness!!! It was really a long time!!" **

**So that's why**_**, kishi-tenshi**_** is back with another story for you to read and enjoy!!!**

**I'll say this to you beforehand… I will not write so much fluff into this story, so if you want to read it, read it, if you don't, then that's fine. Well, I still love reviews!!!**

**Prologue**

She sat staring at the school grounds, looking as far as nowhere, as if calculating as how much her violet eyes would reach, but this sight is really depressing, very depressing.

Another one came by, and walk as slowly as he could, trying hard not to disturb the trance that the girl has put into herself. He stared at her for a moment then lies down. He then closed his eyes after a short while, trying to feel the warmth that the weather is emanating.

Everything is blank, no matter how much she looked at it, it's just blank. She gritted her teeth, after seeing the piece of paper that she had been looking for who knows how long. She studied it very well, since the reality that it is just all that can't stop her from worrying. For the first time of what seems like history, her once stoic face showed emotions, and a lot of emotions – fear, anger, worry, and depression. She is rational and heck, she knows that very well, then why does it have to be like this!!!

He opened his eyes slowly, thanks to the clouds, the sun is very well hidden, and that it wouldn't sting his eyes more…He looked at the lady and was shocked when she saw her in the verge of tears.

"Imai." He called out, and he too was surprised since it didn't come out as loud as he intended too.

"Imai!" He called out in a much louder voice. And still, she didn't seem to care. He knows that his presence was enough for her to stir up and brighten since it would be her advantage getting pictures of his beautiful face, but it didn't seem to matter to her now. He wondered, as he looked at her even more, then he started walking towards her with utmost care as possible. The tapping of his shoes on the roof is really loud, enough for her to hear it, but still, she just stared on that white piece of paper and maybe, there would be just a little more time for her to break down.

"You don't know how it feels Nogi. You wouldn't know, so please, don't go this way. Get lost, you'll help me more by doing so." She said it clearly, as indifferent as possible, but no matter how much she tried, her words would just come out as if she is pleading to be comforted.

Later than what seems like hours, a hand started to pat her head, and even though her mind keeps on telling her that she wouldn't accept that kind of pity, she still love the feeling that somebody tried to comfort her. She knows that this guy must hate her after being blackmailed for 5 years, but here he is, he even sat beside her and talk to her as if he would love to be trusted by her at this moment.

"How much was it?" He asked, and even though the lump that is beginning to form in his throat would be as large as a boulder, he just can't accept the fact that a girl is crying, uhm, no, about to cry in front of his eyes.

"I lost 50,000 rabbits Nogi!, and it's all because I trusted him for that!!! You never know how much trouble I put into just to get those pictures of you in the most seductive way as possible!" She shouted, and then, it just can't be helped, she is a girl after all, she cried, endlessly.

Nogi Ruka, was stunned after hearing those words – how much trouble she got into just to get pictures of him as seductive as possible! Now, now, she's not only a blackmailer, but also a pervert, and to think that she's a lady!!!

"Hmmm… Good for you! You lost that!" and then started to smile as evilly as he could manage. He must rejoice because she lost all of his profits and that would mean, that he would be at peace for even a short time, before she would gain her money.

"And I even thought that you came here to…." Then she stopped crying, wipe her eyes with the handkerchief that Mikan bought for her in the last festival. She stared at him, glaring daggers at him, that if it were real it would be enough to destroy his angelic (now sinister) face.

"Ah... You thought that I would be here to comfort you, show my concern, and then what?! I am not that stupid and dumb as you think that I am Imai!" He told her loud enough for her to get it stuck in her head, and he really feels proud at this achievement, he could overthrow that dominating powers of that girl into his life. 5 years of humiliation are enough, and he really doesn't want to graduate in this school just to be known as someone who is really afraid of this girl in front of her.

"Yes. And I think, I must thank you for that Nogi, cause you came here not to comfort me, but to let me realize how dumb I am to get you as my model. Maybe I would look for someone else for now. And yes, your face, it makes me want to puke." Now the Ice Queen of Gakuen Alice just said it. She stands up, and dusted off her skirt, and making it clean as possible. She put the blank piece of paper on her pocket and jumps off the roof just to be caught by her flying mechanical eagle.

"Well, I thank you for that Imai! Thank you for the years Imai!" as he put all of the sarcasm that he could put into his words. Then he sat down as he watched the already setting sun in the western skies. Of all that happened just a while ago, he never thought that he just couldn't smile at all. He must be happy isn't it, or maybe not? He just said such stupid words on a girl, and really, he calls himself as a gentleman? Well, anyways, maybe tomorrow, he wouldn't be bug by his conscience for such an unmanly act tomorrow. He just have to sleep and tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
